diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/Top Ten Super Mario 64 Songs
I bet you guys didn't see this one coming, right? Just like how I listed my top 10 songs from each game in the Donkey Kong Country SNES trilogy, I'll be listing my top 10 favorite tracks from the N64 classic Super Mario 64. Let's not waste any time getting into this. Honorable Mentions File Select - it's a good song, it doesn't make my list because I think there's many better tracks. Inside the Castle Walls - another great song, but it's not on the list for the same reason as File Select. Stage Boss - a pretty good song for the in-level bosses, it sounds intimidating and menacing. Slide Theme - a catchy and fun song, perfectly fitting the slides and races. It's not on the list since it's so overused and gets a bit repetitive. Endless Stairs - another great song that sounds very mysterious. Fun fact : it's a Shepard Tone, so it is only an illusion that it sounds endless. The Top 10 10. Big Boo's Haunt - this is an eerie song that perfectly fits the level it's featured in. The ambience of wind and sounds of the boos just add to the atmosphere. 9. Bob-Omb Battlefield - a catchy song that, once again, fits the levels that it appears in, which includes Bob-Omb Battlefield, Whomp's Fortress, Tall Tall Mountain, and Tiny Huge Island. 8. Bowser's Road - similarly to the stage boss theme, this one has an intimidating feel to it. This one's effect is amplified due to the backgrounds of the bowser levels, which themselves are intimidating and mysterious while still being great to look at. 7. Cave Dungeon - just like Big Boo's Haunt, this is a very atmospheric track. I think it's very calming in a strange sort of way. 6. Final Boss Theme - this one is just outstanding. The organ is haunting, and very reminiscent of a certain familiar Bach composition. 5. Metal Cap - this song just gets you pumped up. I think it's one of the better renditions of the super star theme. It's not the best though, and you'll see why later. 4. Title Theme - one of the most catchy renditions of the 1-1 theme of the original Super Mario Bros. game. It may just be the best rendition, but I think it's tied with the one from Super Mario Sunshine. 3. Lethal Lava Land - another very atmospheric track. It's very calming to listen to, but it's not the most calming song in the game. Why? Well... 2. Jolly Roger Bay - this is by far the most calming song this game has to offer. It's my second-favorite water level theme in any game, only trumped by Donkey Kong Country's illustrious Aquatic Ambience. 1. Wing Cap - this is, by far, my favorite rendition of the super star theme. It has a heavenlike feel to it, so much so that I wouldn't be surprised if you hear this song in heaven. That would be a dream come true, since this is, in my humble opinion, the best song in Super Mario 64. Conclusion I hope you guys enjoyed seeing my opinion on the Super Mario 64 soundtrack. I look forward to the next post, which will also be Super Mario 64 related. Until then, see you later my Shreks. Category:Blog posts